Sign
(U.S. edition)|speaker = Yennefer discussing signs with Ciri}}Though they are not warrior mages who employ powerful magic, witchers can cast simple magic spells that can prove effective when used properly. Witchers call these spells Signs and usually use them against monsters, though they also have non-combat applications. Because of the Signs, witchers prefer single-handed weaponry since it leaves their other hand free to cast. Some of the Signs are casted by arranging the fingers in specific way, while the other have to be drawn on a solid surface. It is possible to make the Sign more powerful by enforcing it with the spell. Boży bojownicy Geralt utilised this method at least once, during his fight with Vereena. While in the comics published by Dark Horse Comics it seems like each Sign is accompanied with a spell, this is more likely a way to inform the reader which Sign is used. Known Signs __TOC__ Through the use of the Circle of Elements, five of the signs become available over the course of the original game: Aard Igni Yrden Quen Axii The Heliotrop sign was not included in the original game. Sign modifiers Geralt's skill at using these signs is governed by the allocation of talents as he levels up. This can affect the following: * Sign intensity — a multiplier for the severity of the sign cast. * Sign duration — used with signs like Quen and Yrden where the length of time a spell lasts is useful. * Whether or not a sign can be "powered up". Cost of casting The cost of casting a sign is measured in endurance. Casting signs uses up endurance and proficiency at casting signs reduces the amount of endurance required. Notes * Leo, a witcher trainee character unique to the game, tells the witcher in the Prologue that he can not use signs since he broke his fingers on the gauntlet during training. * The signs included in the game are based on Classical Elements, both in their nature and by their symbols. * One sign which was considered, but not implemented, for the game was the Aagni sign, said to be a powerful combination of the Aard and Igni signs. Unlike the original game, Geralt is not required to re-acquire his knowledge of signs in . His knowledge of them is intact. Aard Igni Yrden Quen Axii Mechanics Press key to select one of five icons on the left of the circle menù. Then press to cast it. The sign will strike the nearest opponent in front of Geralt. When you enhance a sign spending talent points in the relative Magic skills, it will hit more enemies at once with an area effect. Casting cost Every time you cast a sign it consumes some vigor. The vigor bar is on the top left corner of the screen, under the wolf head medallion and the red bar of vitality. When the vigor bar is zero, Geralt is not able to cast any sign or parry an opponent's hit. However some potions, using dedicated Places of Power or enhancing some specific skills like Vigor Regeneration and Fortitude, can increase the vigor regeneration in and out of combat. Sign intensity and duration The intensity and duration of signs mostly depend on the level of the magic skills. Also there are some items, some dedicated Places of Power, and potions that can enhance signs damage or increase their intensity: Armors *Armor of Ysgith *Dearg Ruadhri (armor) *Draug armor *Shiadhal's armor *Zireael's armor *Mage's trousers *Mage's gloves The Witcher 2 silver swords *Blue meteorite sword *Robust blue meteorite sword *Superb blue meteorite sword *Moonblade *Zerrikanterment Enhancements *Moon rune *Dhu Bleidd *Elven enhancers *Magic wrap *Runic armor enhancement Potions * Petri's Philter * Stammelford's Philtre Magic tree skills * Destructive Magic * Magic intensification * Energy Flow * Sense of Magic Aard Igni Yrden Quen Axii In Witcher 3 all signs from the previous game make a return, however, each sign can be upgraded and possess an alternative form for the player to employ. * For an overview see: The Witcher 3 abilities * For a detailed guide see: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Witcher Signs Keyboard shortcuts * 3''' – Aard * '''4 – Yrden * 5''' – Igni * '''6 – Quen * 7 – Axii Differences References cs:Znamení de:Hexer-Zeichen el:Μαγικά σημάδια es:Señal fr:Signe it:Segni pl:Znak pt-br:Sinais sv:Tecken zh:法印 Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher 2 combat Category:The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 3 Category:The Witcher 3 combat Category:Pages with tables